


Hello Doctor ~

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Doctor Doctor Help my Bleeding Heart [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Nurse Wen really likes flirting with Dr. Jeon. But it gets him down every time he does because he doesn't quite know if it's working or not. (A cute drabble about some flirting and side jihan who conspire to get them together.)





	

"Oh, Dr. Jeon," Jun said, waving the man down. "I have the patient files you requested during your break." Jun moved from behind the counter. He liked doing his flirting up close and personal. But all of his tactics didn't seem to work on Dr. Jeon, which was a big disappointment for him. He liked the man. But his walls were so hard to break.

"Thank you Nurse Wen," Dr. Jeon said. In that deep voice that made Jun shiver delightedly.

Approaching the other man Jun got close, placing the clipboards into his waiting hands. Before the doctor could escape to his office, Jun stopped him. "Oh. Your tie is crooked." He smiled up at Dr. Jeon, batting his lashes like a school girl in love. "Let me fix that for you." Jun lifted his hands and gently fixed the man's tie straight, staring at the tie and poking out his tongue in a cute manner. He hoped that Dr. Jeon was feeling something. All Jun could tell was that he was staring down at him. He patted Dr. Jeon on the chest. "There all done. All spiffy now." He looked up flashing the man another smile. Jun blinked. Did he just see the Stone Doctor's eyes look away from him. There was no blush though. But Jun saw something. He thought.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you Nurse Wen. You didn't have too." He checked the clock. "I better get to these files. As always you're a great help." He walked away, taking long strides.

Jun sighed. The man had a killer bod even if it was sort of skinny for his height.

"Ouch," he yelped as he felt something hit him on the head.

"Get back to work Nurse Wen," Joshua said dryly, a clipboard in his hands. "Stop staring at your favorite doctor."

"Like you don't stare at yours," Jun muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me? What was that I heard Nurse Wen? I'd like to be put on a different work shift than Dr. Jeon." Joshua said, his voice pitched a little high. "That can be arranged. Don't worry. Nurse Boo wanted to be on the same shift as Radiologist Chwe."

"No, no, no, no, no," Jun said, eyes bugging out. "I said nothing but I'll get right back to work Head Nurse Hong."

Joshua nodded approvingly. "I thought so. Don't daydream about him too much yea?"

Jun nodded, sighing deeply. "I don't think it would help me anyhow. He doesn't seem to even flinch when I get close and flirty." Jun walked back to his seat and pulled out paperwork.

Frowning, Joshua thought he would have to have a word with a certain someone about this.

* * *

Jeonghan held onto Joshua giving a sigh of pleasure. Their mid day romp always energized him. He missed them when Joshua had to work another shift. 

"Jeonghan," Joshua said.

"Hmm," he responded, nuzzling Joshua's neck. He was so tempted to leave a bite mark there but that would call attention to it and he'd be a dead doctor if he did.

"Dr. Jeon," he started, "does he like Jun?"

Jeonghan looked up at him. "In what way do you mean?"

Joshua gave him a pointed look. "Like in the way I like you. The banging, kissing sort of way. Jun flirts a lot but Dr. Jeon seems to be so cold. I know that you said it does affect him. But seeing Jun all sad makes me sad," he said with a pout. "I don't like my nurses sad."

Jeonghan nodded. "I'll see what I can find out." Twirling a lock of Joshua's hair he said, "I know that Wonwoo finds Jun attractive. I just not sure how much he likes Jun myself. But it shouldn't be hard to find out at all."

Smiling at Jeonghan, Joshua leaned in and kissed him. "Thanks. Then we can have another nurse and doctor pair in the hospital."

"Anything for you baby." Jeonghan returned the kiss.

* * *

A few doors down Wonwoo sneezed violently over  his desk. He pulled himself up, wiping his nose with a tissue. Fixing his glasses, he murmured, "Weird. Was someone talking about me?" He scoffed. Nah. That was just an old wife's tale.

 


End file.
